Ce qui vient après
by nesache
Summary: Défi sauvetage Remus. AU où Remus survit à la bataille de Poudlard et lutte pour retrouver une vie normale.
1. Chapter 1

Remus ouvrit les yeux et les referma immédiatement. Du bruit partout autour de lui et une telle sensation de tournis qu'il se sentit incapable de se situer nulle part, encore moins dire s'il se trouvait encore dans son corps.

Au fil des minutes, ses sensations revinrent. Il sentit ses muscles anormalement raides et un froid intense parcourir ses veines.

Si c'est ça la mort, il aurait réfléchit à deux fois avant de se faire tuer.

Il essaya de bouger pour relancer sa circulation et lutter contre le froid qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant mais tout ce qu'il arriva à produire fut un simple frisson.

OoO

Andromeda pleurait sa fille. Elle la pleurait à sa manière, sans larmes et avec un sentiment de fatalité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire. Elle aurait voulu s'écrouler et tout relâcher mais sa douleur allait maintenant bien au-delà de toute expression.

Sa fille...et Remus.

Certes, c'était différent, il n'avait appris à se connaître que lors de cette dernière année et ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment commencé dans les meilleurs termes après sa fuite à l'annonce de la grossesse de Nymphadora. Mais au cours des mois, elle en était venue à mieux le comprendre, elle avait vu ses yeux s'illuminer quand Teddy était né... Ce serait faux de dire qu'elle ne le pleurait pas aussi.

Son petit-fils bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et elle détacha son regard des deux morts pour se concentrer sur la respiration du nourrisson.

-Mme Tonks ?

Elle sursauta légèrement et releva la tête pour apercevoir le visage d' Harry Potter lui lancer le sourire le plus triste du monde. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur elle puis sur Teddy, comme effrayés qu'ils croisent de nouveaux la route des deux défunts.

-Je suis désolé pour votre perte…

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une phrase qu'elle voulait entendre tant elle savait qu'elle allait être répétée dans les prochains jours. Mais Harry était sincère.

-Et je suis désolé pour la votre, répondit-elle.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, peut-être dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître correctement Remus mais il se ravisa. Peut importe qu'il n'avait pas appris à bien le connaître s'il avait quand même appris à l'aimer.

Maintenant que la tension de la bataille était redescendu, il avait à affronter la réalisation de toutes ces morts. Fred était toujours entouré de sa famille, et il avait senti le besoin d'aller voir celui qui à défaut d'avoir eu la possibilité de devenir sa famille, avait été son ami.

Il avait déjà vu le couple plus tôt dans la soirée alors inutile de se masquer la vérité plus longtemps. Décidé, il se tourna enfin vers eux.

Ils étaient tels qu'il les avaient laissés, paisibles et unis dans la mort.

Remus frissonna.

Il fit un bond d'un mètre en arrière qui fit sursauter Andromeda et réveilla Teddy.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, encore tremblant sous le choc. Avait-il rêvé ?

-Euh...je crois que j'ai vu...Remus bouger, il lui lança un sourire d'excuse.

Elle le regarda sidéré. Teddy commença à pleurer et ça ramena tout le monde au présent. Harry en profita pour s'approcher du corps de l'homme. Était-ce lui ou celui-ci avait l'air moins paisible qu'avant ?

-Mme Tonks...Remus…

Andromeda s'intéressa à son tour à son gendre. Elle sentit son cœur descendre dans son estomac. Quelque chose avait bien changé.

-Mme Pomfresh…

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut la chercher.

OoO

L'infirmière s'affairait encore sur la blessure d'un des septième année qui était resté pour défendre son école. Les cas graves étaient maintenant partis à l'hôpital et le stress et l'urgence était retombée. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

-Mme Pomfresh !

Elle tourna la tête et vit Harry Potter lui débouler dessus à toute vitesse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mr Potter ?

-Remus…

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait aimé Remus Lupin presque comme un fils. On n'empêche pas un garçon de saigner à mort tous les mois pendant sept ans sans développer un certain attachement.

-Quoi Remus ?

Plus la force d'être polie.

-Il a bougé...

Elle le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Impossible ! Il n'a plus de pouls, il est mort Mr Potter, j'ai vérifié…

Le jeune homme en face d'elle s'était transformé en boule de nerfs. Il sautillait presque sur place.

-Je m'en fiche de ce que vous avez vu ! Je vous dis qu'il a bougé !

Poppy se décida à se lever et à se rendre auprès du supposé mort-vivant. Andromeda était agenouillée au dessus du corps.

-Remus ? Remus, tu m'entends ? Il est glacé…

Poppy s'agenouilla à son tour et pris de nouveau son pouls.

-Vivant !

Elle se précipita vers le stock de potions qui avaient été descendu de l'infirmerie après la bataille et en chercha fébrilement une contre l'hypothermie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demande Potter.

-Aucune idée. C'est l'effet d'un sort, c'est sûr mais maintenant allez savoir lequel. Il faut que quelqu'un aille chercher un médicomage dont c'est la spécialité, en espérant qu'il en reste des disponibles avec tout ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération et Harry retrouva la Mme Pomfresh de toujours.

-J'y vais.

OoO

Il sentait qu'on le touchait, le poignet, le visage, qu'on lui demandait d'ouvrir la bouche et qu'il n'en était même pas capable quand une vague de chaleur finit par l'atteindre et qu'il retrouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Au dessus de sa tête, Andromeda le regardait avec inquiétude. Andromeda. Pas Dora. Il essaya de poser la question mais il n'eut aucune idée de ce que cela avait bien pu donner.

OoO

Andromeda regarda son gendre avec effroi. Dora ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Fallait-il le lui dire alors que son état restait si instable ? Elle lui posa une main dans ses cheveux, geste d'affection extrêmement rare pour qui ne faisait pas partie de sa famille.

-Dora est morte.

OoO

Morte. Si le froid avait anesthésié la douleur physique, maintenant tout brûlait et tout faisait mal. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais alors que le corps de sa femme devait se trouver raide et sans vie quelque part. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et descendirent le long de ses oreilles.

Il senti Andromeda lui prendre la main et la poser sur un corps chaud et gigotant.

-C'est Teddy, ne le prive pas de la chance d'avoir un père. Dora est morte mais je t'interdis de la suivre.

Il ferma de nouveau ses yeux pleins de larmes et pris une grande respiration qui lui fit mal. Survivre encore une fois. Il fit le vide dans sa tête. Teddy dans ses bras, le vent touchant son visage, les odeurs de la forêt, Harry, son père, Andromeda, ses amis...tout ce qui le rattache à cette vie, les seules choses qui comptent. Et si c'est trop dur, tenir seconde après seconde dans l'espoir qu'un jour, tout ira mieux.

OoO

Le médicomage arriva quelques instants après, suivit d'un Harry Potter dans une fureur noire.

-Médicomage de merde…

-Il y a des crétins partout Mr Potter, merci de ne pas mettre toute la profession dans le même sac. Quels sont les symptômes ?

-Arrêt du cœur temporaire, rigidité…

Andromeda laissa Poppy à sa liste et se tourna vers Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Le premier médicomage que j'ai trouvé m'a gentiment expliqué que Remus Lupin, célèbre loup-garou, sera enfin délivré de sa maladie dans la mort et qu'il refusait de le soigner…

Elle ne fut pas plus que ça étonnée. Dans sa famille, on se serait personnellement déplacé pour achever la bête. Le soignant prononça le diagnostic.

-C'est un vieux sort qui demande moins de puissance magique que l'avada kedavra. Le cœur de la victime s'arrête par période et si personne ne fait rien, cesse complètement de battre. Le sort laisse le corps rigide et froid de sorte qu'il est difficile de reconnaître un vrai cadavre d'un faux. Sans compter qu'il est largement méconnu et qu'il est rare que les vérifications adéquates soient effectuées…

-On en guérit ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, il faut solidifier l'activité du cœur régulièrement et le laisser se reposer. Il est déconseillé de le bouger pour l'instant, attendez quelques heures. Le rétablissement complet risque d'être un peu long en revanche.

Harry fit une grimace. Allongé sur le sol au milieu de tous ces morts n'était peut-être pas la meilleur façon de guérir.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher Harry, lui dit Andromeda. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu peux encore tenir debout après avoir sauvé le monde cette nuit.

-Je ne suis certainement pas le seul à l'avoir fait...et j'ai déjà dormi quelques heures dans les dortoirs.

-Alors peux-tu prendre Teddy ? Je dois commencer à faire des arrangements pour Nymphadora, ils commencent à restituer les corps aux familles.

Une douleur intense passa dans ses yeux un instant et elle secoua la tête pour chasser les larmes qui commençaient finalement à venir. Elle lui passa le nourrisson et lui montra comment le tenir avant de l'abandonner seul à son sort au milieu de la grande salle.

-Euh…

-Harry !

Il regarda avec soulagement Hermione arriver. Elle se détourna bien vite de lui pourtant.

-Ooooh ! C'est Teddy ? Bien sûr que c'est Teddy.

Elle le prit de ses bras sans lui demander son avis et commença à jouer avec les doigts du bébé.

-Les Weasley ramènent Fred au terrier. Je pense qu'ils aimeraient te parler.

Il acquiesça.

-Je peux te laisser Teddy un instant ?

Elle lui lança le regard. Ok question débile.

Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparait du corps de Fred et tapota Mr Weasley sur l'épaule.

-Mr Weasley ?

Arthur se retourna, le visage pâle et les yeux rouges.

-Harry ! On se demandait si tu voulais revenir au terrier avec nous ? Hermione a décidé de rester aider ici.

Harry secoua la tête, refusant de s'imposer à pareil moment.

-Merci Mr Weasley mais pas toute suite. Je dois m'occuper de Teddy pour le moment et j'ai l'intention d'aider également.

-Teddy...C'est vrai qu'on s'est focalisé sur Fred…

Il se mit à trembler et il dut prendre un moment pour se recomposer.

-C'est quoi cette histoire avec Remus ? J'ai vu le médicomage arriver…On n'est pas sûr de savoir de quoi il est mort ?

-Il n'est pas mort.

Arthur se figea. Puis il poussa légèrement Harry et parti s'assurer du miracle par lui-même. Harry partit dire au revoir au reste des Weasley, embrassa longuement Ginny et retourna voir Hermione. Il lui prit Teddy des bras et lui adressa un sourire provocateur.

-C'est mon filleul…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel sans pour autant parvenir à réprimer un sourire.

OoO

Il se réveilla dans un lit, chose tout à fait banale. Sauf qu'il est vivant, que Dora ne l'est pas et qu'il peut à peine bouger sans prendre dix ans d'âge.

-Réveillé ? Excellent ! Essaie de tenir quelques minutes cette fois !

Il roula les yeux pour apercevoir Poppy en mode hyperactivité réunir une série de fioles et les déposer sur sa table de chevet. Il n'y a bien que l'infirmière de l'école qui est capable de l'engueuler au réveil après une expérience de mort imminente.

-Bois ça, dit-elle en lui enfonçant une potion dans la gorge.

Alors que la matrone s'occupait de le gaver de liquides inconnus, il commença doucement à repartir vers le sommeil. Son fils lui manque, il aurait bien voulu tenir assez longtemps pour le voir.

Fuck.

OoO

Pour la millième fois lui semblait-il, il ouvrit les yeux. Il aperçu tout de suite Andromeda somnoler sur une chaise juste à côté de son lit. Il tendit son bras et se félicita intérieurement que celui-ci lui obéisse. Il secoua sa belle-mère.

-...Andromeda.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit qu'il était réveillé.

-Remus !

-Teddy…

-Est avec Molly. Elle a besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Tu as une myriade de visiteurs qui attendent de te voir et j'ai besoin de te parler.

Son visage était aussi impassible que de coutume mais il ne s'y laissa pas tromper.

-Ça va faire trois jours...et il va falloir penser à l'enterrement…

Sa voix fluctua légèrement, il la regarda pensif.

-Je veux la voir.

Elle ne partira pas sans qu'il puisse la voir une dernière fois.

-Je sais, et on peut arranger ça. Mais le médicomage a dit qu'il te fallait minimum un mois de repos intensif et tu ne l'auras pas, la pleine lune est dans quinze jours...Tu ne pourras pas tenir le temps de l'enterrement.

-C'est pas important, dit-il fatigué, l'enterrement va être triste et je n'en ai pas besoin pour penser à elle. Mais je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.

Pour tout dire, il est même soulagé de ne pas y assister. Il veut voir ses amis et il en ressent même le besoin comme rarement auparavant, mais il ne veut pas des politiques, journalistes ou même simples inconnus venir lui présenter ses condoléance uniquement pour la symbolique du geste. Venir rendre hommage à une héroïne de guerre...il avait déjà à l'époque détesté ça avec Lily et James, et ça n'avait certainement pas changé.

-Tu n'as pas a t'excuser pour ça. Je dois m'en aller, je fais entrer Harry en passant.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte au jeune homme et partit dans la foulée. Il tenta de sourire au nouvel arrivant.

-Bonjour Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi...j'avais le sentiment que tu t'en étais sorti.

Le survivant eu un petit sourire en coin..

-C'est drôle, en ce qui te concerne on était tous convaincu du contraire.

Il y eut le silence pendant un moment. Harry finit par franchir les quelques pas qui le séparait du lit et à la surprise de Remus, l'entoura de ses bras avec une précaution infinie.

-J'ai l'air si fragile que ça ?

-Pour être honnête, un peu oui. Et j'ai pas envie que ça retombe sur moi si je te casse.

Sa voix devint plus sérieuse et il serra plus fort.

-Tu étais mort ! lui dit-il avec un subtil ton de reproche dans la voix. J'ai vu ton fantôme, tu m'as même parlé…

Remus déposa la tête sur son épaule exténué. Ni Harry ni lui, n'étant pas les personnes les plus affectives qui aient existé, n'étaient réellement à l'aise dans cette proximité, mais pour une fois il se permit de relaxer.

-De quoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire mais je t'ai vu, tu étais là avec mes parents et Sirius, ça ne te dis rien ?

-Non...un peu...est-ce que...est-ce que Fred est mort ?

Harry bougea légèrement, surpris.

-Oui !

-Alors j'ai des restes. Quand j'ai demandé pour Dora, il y avait en moi une voix qui me disait que je le savait déjà...même si quand Andromeda l'a confirmé...

Il ferma les yeux, sentant la douleur revenir.

\- De la même manière que je n'avait pas trop de doute sur le fait que tu sois encore vivant...

Harry ne dis rien mais ne lâcha pas prise. Remus s'en voulut d'être celui qui cherchait du réconfort et non pas celui qui en prodiguait, ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses.

-J'aimerais bien voir Teddy.

L'adolescent le regarda désolé.

-Il est chez les Weasley. Et puis c'est dur de te tomber dessus réveillé.

-Je peux te demander un service ?

-Ne te gêne surtout pas. J'ai tout mon temps, je viens de me faire virer par Hermione et Mme Pince du chantier de la bibliothèque…Je penses que leur liste de confiance diminue largement quand on en vient aux livres...

Ça le fit sourire.

-Il faudrait que quelqu'un prévienne mon père.

-Père ?

-J'ai rompu le contact a peu près au moment de mon retour dans l'ordre. Les familles sont souvent prises pour cible et ces derniers temps j'étais devenu un membre assez exposé.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à écrire une lettre ?

-Non. En premier lieu, j'aimerais que quelqu'un s'assure qu'il va bien...

Il eut soudain la réalisation que son père n'était peut-être lui aussi plus de ce monde même si la petite voix intérieur lui affirmait que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Et j'aimerais qu'on lui fasse savoir que je souhaiterais lui parler. J'ai euh...beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Comme ton mariage, ton fils et ta presque mort.

-Comme ces choses là oui.

-Donne moi l'adresse.

OoO

OoO

Héééé ! Bonjour.

Je me sens repartir pour une fic longue, ça m'en fait trois en cours alors je ne promet pas des nouveaux chapitres à un rythme de malade même si je sens que je vais vraiment prendre du plaisir à écrire celle là.

Dites moi ce que vous aimeriez pour la suite mais ayez bien conscience si vous me demandez d'écrire une romance que je n'en ai jamais écris de ma vie et qu'elle sera donc en toutes probabilités bien naze.

Review pour me dire ce que vous pensez du début.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry transplana à proximité d'un petit village du pays de Galles. La maison de Lyall Lupin était d'après Remus, à quatre bons kilomètres à pied par la forêt et il s'était réjouit d'avoir l'opportunité de marcher et de se retrouver seul dans la nature. Pas de psychopathes débarquant pour l'assassiner, pas de journalistes, pas d'obligation de tenir une conversation et aucun soucis en tête, juste la liberté de ne penser à rien et d'aller à son rythme.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et partit tranquillement, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour observer les oiseaux et taper dans un caillou emprunté au bord du chemin.

Après un certain temps, il finit par sortir du bois et se força à penser à sa mission du moment. Il se surprit à éprouver une certaine curiosité à propose de Lyall Lupin. Il avait toujours perçu Remus comme une personne sans attache et assez secrète. Il avait déjà laissé sortir dans quelques conversations des bribes de son passé mais toujours pour parler des autres. Seulement aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de lui et uniquement de lui.

Il s'engagea dans un chemin de terre menant à une petite maison et fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune protection magique, contrairement à ce que son ancien professeur lui avait indiqué. Si quelqu'un habitait ici, soit il ne s'agissait pas d'un sorcier, soit il se sentait en parfaite sécurité, ce qui pouvait être normal maintenant que la guerre était enfin finie.

Il toqua à la porte et attendit nerveusement en jouant du pied avec le caillou qu'il avait ramené de la forêt. Il entendit des bruits de pas approcher par derrière et il se retourna vivement, la main serrée sur sa baguette. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un vieil homme assez mince et pas très grand, un sécateur à la main.

L'homme s'arrêta et bloqua son regard sidéré avec le sien. Il attendait déjà le glissement des yeux de son vis-à-vis en direction de sa cicatrice mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Avant même que l'adolescent ai l'opportunité d'ouvrir la bouche, le vieil homme avait fait un pas en arrière et était devenu affreusement pâle.

-Il est mort c'est ça ? Dit l'homme avec une voix chargé d'émotion.

Harry mit un moment pour comprendre.

-Quoi...non ! Il est vivant...votre fils est vivant. Euh...si bien sûr vous êtes Mr Lupin...

L'homme posa son sécateur à terre et poussa un soupir de soulagement en se frottant les yeux.

-C'est moi, répond-il avec une voix bien plus posée.

Il releva la tête et lui tendit la main.

-Très heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance Harry. Tu es vraiment le portrait craché de James au même âge.

Harry accepta la poignée de main et Lyall l'invita à rentrer dans la maison ou il partit préparer du thé. Il en profita pour regarder autour de lui, arrêtant son regard sur une photographie posée sur la table du salon, probablement là pour que l'homme puisse la voir tous les jours. Il y reconnaissait un Lyall Lupin jeune accompagné d'une femme extrêmement belle et entre eux deux un petit Remus, un sourire solaire planté sur le visage et tirant la manche de ses deux parents d'un air joueur.

Lyall rentra dans la pièce avec un plateau chargé de tasse et de biscuits. Il posa le tout et lui prit gentiment la photo des mains.

-Remus a quatre ans sur cette photo, c'était avant qu'il ne se fasse mordre et que Hope tombe malade…

Il proposa du sucre et Harry refusa poliment.

-Si mon fils n'est pas mort, pourquoi n'est-il pas là en ce moment ?

-Il s'est blessé pendant la bataille qui s'est déroulée à Poudlard.

-Il y a eu une bataille à Poudlard ?

Harry manqua de recracher son thé. Il posa sa tasse délicatement.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules, vaguement intéressé.

-Je ne lis pas les journaux, je n'ai même plus de contact avec la communauté sorcière.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux entièrement blanc.

-Est-ce que c'est grave ? Sa blessure ?

-Il va bien maintenant, le rétablissement risque d'être long mais il n'y aura pas de séquelles.

-A condition qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer dans la prochaine, répond l'homme amèrement. Ne pense pas que je ne suis pas fier de mon fils parce que je le suis à un point qu'il ne s'imagine même pas, mais c'est déjà un miracle qu'il se soit sorti vivant de la première guerre…

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, Voldemort à été tué dans la bataille.

Lyall le regarda, impassible.

-Définitivement ?

-À jamais.

-Remus ne risque plus rien ?

-À priori non.

Il se leva et sortit une bouteille de Whisky et deux verres.

-Je n'aime pas l'alcool, mais si on ne boit pas pour ce genre d'événements alors à quoi ça sert ?

Harry sourit et porta un toast avec le vieil homme avant de boire cul-sec et de reposer son verre en toussant.

-Il veut vous voir, c'est pour ça qu'il m'envoie.

OoO

Ils transplanèrent depuis la maison, puisqu'aucune protection magique ne venait empêcher cela.

-Oh…

Lyall regardait l'école d'un air résigné.

-Ce n'est pas exactement le souvenir que j'avais de Poudlard, dit-il ironique.

-Ça se répare...répond Harry philosophiquement.

La traversée du parc se fit en silence. Il croisèrent Mme Weasley dans le hall, un Teddy Lupin profondément endormi dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha d'eux à grands pas.

Aïe.

-Comment vas-tu Harry? dit-elle en lui posant une main sur la tête et en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures comme à son habitude. J'amène le petit Teddy voir son père, tu sais s'il est disponible ?

-Euh...Laissez moi avant vous présenter Mr lupin, le père de Remus. Mr Lupin, Mme Weasley.

Harry qui était légèrement en retrait du vieil homme bougea les lèvres dans un « il ne sait pas » muet et bougea les yeux alternativement entre Teddy et son grand-père. Molly lui jeta un regard perçant avant de saluer poliment Lyall.

-Enchanté Mr Lupin, mon mari et moi sommes de très bons amis de votre fils. Peut être pourrais-je vous accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

Lyall ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle s'avançait déjà en direction de l'escalier.

-Vous n'aviez pas quelqu'un à voir ? Je ne voudrais pas priver plus longtemps un enfant de son père.

-Mais non...Il fallait que je passe voir Remus de toutes façons.

Elle resta en arrière dans le couloir alors qu'elle pressait Lyall dans l'infirmerie. Remus qui était réveillé et était en pleine discussion avec Mme Pomfresh essaya de se redresser.

-Papa ? Déjà ?…

Teddy se mit à pleurer dans le couloir, il réalisa que son fils se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres et supplia Harry du regard.

L'adolescent se bougea de l'entrebâillement et pris Teddy des bras de Molly qui lança au convalescent un regard accusateur par l'ouverture de la porte avant de prendre une chaise dans le couloir.

-Tu t'improvises Baby-sitter ? Plaisanta Lyall légèrement précautionneux alors qu'Harry déposait le bébé sur son père.

-Je ne baby-sit pas, je parente…

Il y eut un long silence. Harry fit quelques pas en arrière et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

OoO

Remus était tellement fatigué, il s'était efforcé de rester éveillé pour répondre aux questions de Poppy et il s'obligeait déjà depuis quelques minutes à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais quand il entendit Teddy pleurer, il fut pris d'une nouvelle énergie. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours là, que même si sa mère ne reviendrait pas, il serait toujours présent. Maintenant que l'enfant s'était calmé et qu'il pouvait de nouveau se concentrer sur autre chose, il réalisa que son père le fixait du regard. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour en comprendre la raison.

-Tu parentes ?

Ha oui. Ça. Il soupira.

-Tiens regarde, dit-il en indiquant à son père d'approcher, tu ne vois pas un air de famille ?

Lyall se pencha vers le nourrisson, l'inspectant attentivement et détourna les yeux.

-Je ne connais personne avec les cheveux bleus…

Remus décida de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu parce qu'honnêtement, c'était la phrase de déni la plus lamentable jamais prononcée.

-Papa, voici ton petit-fils.

Il continua de le fixer. Lyall décida de faire un effort de compréhension.

-Admettons. Où est la mère ?

Remus se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, victime d'un nouveau coup de barre. Maintenant qu'il était conscient, il ressentait plus que jamais le vide que Tonks laissait dans son quotidien. Sa voix, ses caresses, son odeur, tout lui manquait. Il approcha Teddy de son visage et embrassa sa petite main pour se calmer.

-Elle est morte…

Lyall l'observait en gardant ses distances. Toujours cette maudite culpabilité qui l'empêchait de s'impliquer. Depuis que Remus avait été mordu, son père estimait qu'il n'avait plus droit au chapitre sur la vie de son fils.

-Écoute, dit-il sentant la colère monter, je m'en fiche du passé. Oublie tes remords deux secondes et…

Sa voix se brisa. Tout cela était ridicule et il n'était pas sûr de faire sens. Lyall avait été un bon père, aimant et attentif. Remus avait largement sa part de responsabilité dans la dégradation de leur relation, rejetant systématiquement la main tendue de son père dans les moments difficiles, mais ce silence et cette distance lui paraissait maintenant complètement absurde. De nouveau la colère et une forme de désespoir vinrent l'envahir. Tous ses sentiments qu'ils refoulaient depuis des années et qu'il n'avait maintenant plus la force de stopper, submergé par la fatigue, la douleur de la perte de Dora, de Sirius, de James, de Lily, de ses faibles perspectives d'avenir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il craqua devant son père. Cela sembla agir comme une décharge électrique sur Lyall. Il se leva et alla prendre son fils dans ses bras, ajustant Teddy au passage.

-Je ne vais nul part.

Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

OoO

Un mois s'était déjà déroulé depuis la bataille. On lui avait permis entre temps de voir Dora, il lui avait dit adieu en l'embrassant une dernière fois et il continuait de penser à elle il lui semblait toutes les secondes. Elle, vivante et rayonnante, la mort lui allait tellement mal.

La pleine lune avait créé une vague de panique parmi ses proches, inquiets à l'idée que son cœur n'y résiste pas mais lui même avait plutôt vécu l'événement de l'extérieur. Survivre était devenu une seconde nature.

Il vivait pour l'instant toujours à Poudlard où Andromeda, son père et tous les Weasley avaient également fini par élire domicile et créés une équipe chargée de la reconstruction particulièrement dynamique.

Il était à présent assis devant la tombe de Rogue, prenant le soleil et se demandant pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à partir.

-Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait ta visite, dit la voix de McGonagall derrière lui.

Remus la regarda incrédule.

-Vraiment ?

-Non...Mais j'ai toujours eu pour habitude d'être polie à la place de Severus.

Il eut un petit rire moqueur.

-En réalité, je suis étonné que toute l'herbe autour de moi n'ai pas commencé à faner de mécontentement.

-Il ne te détestait pas réellement.

-Non...mais il ne m'aimait pas non plus. C'était juste…

Il hésita.

-...le dernier survivant de notre génération qui ai compté. On partageait plus que ce qu'on voulait bien l'accepter...

Il se tourna vers McGonagall et il fut étonné de la voir si vieille à cet instant, éprouvée elle aussi par toutes ces années de souffrance et la perte de tant d'élèves. Il décida de changer de sujet.

-Que me vaut l'honneur Mme la directrice ?

-Le poste de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Vous savez que vous ne pouvez toujours pas légalement m'employer et Poudlard n'a pas besoin de ça pour l'instant.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

-Je sais. J'ai donc l'intention d'engager quelqu'un temporairement. Jusqu'à ce que ces lois absurdes soient enfin abolies.

-Vous savez très bien que ça peut prendre des années. Ce n'est pas juste d'employer quelqu'un seulement pour me chauffer la place.

-Ha mais j'ai le candidat idéal...dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire. Particulièrement motivé...je crois que c'est la présence de Peeves qui le met en joie.

Peeves...esprit frappeur...spécialiste des esprits frappeurs…

-Vous allez engagé mon père ? Dit-il sidéré avant d'éclater de rire. Avez vous perdu la tête, il est d'une timidité maladive !

-Il a largement les qualifications et c'est certainement déjà plus que les 90 % des personnes ayant occupées ce poste jusqu'à présent.

Il secoua la tête en souriant mais ne dit rien. Un hiboux se cracha devant lui, trébuchant sur la tombe de Rogue. Il prit la lettre qui l'accompagnait et qui lui était adressé et grogna après avoir lu les premières lignes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda McGonagall qui avait conjuré une chaise et prenais également le soleil.

-Le registre me demande de pointer demain...et réclame des explications sur mon absence de cette année.

La directrice renifla de façon méprisante.

-La guerre n'est-elle pas une assez bonne excuse pour eux ? Je doute qu'un seul loup garou ai fait le déplacement ces derniers temps.

-Ça me rends toujours un peu triste de voir l'état du registre, je ne pense pas que Newt Scamander avait pensé à ça quand il en a entreprit la fondation..

Un deuxième hiboux vint s'écraser sur la tombe de Severus. Remus commença à se dire que si l'ancien mangemort ne faisait pas faner l'herbe, ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à répandre la misère autour de lui. Il soupira et ouvrit la nouvelle enveloppe. Il la relut trois fois pour être bien sûr.

-Voici ce que j'appelle un exemple de schizophrénie administrative. On m'accorde maintenant un ordre de Merlin.

-Bien sûr qu'on t'accorde un ordre de Merlin, Minerva fronça les sourcils. Je pensais que tu le savais déjà, c'est le cas de tous les autres membres de l'ordre, nous avons reçu l'invitation à la cérémonie il y a plus d'une semaine !

-Il faut croire que mon hiboux a été lâché avec plus de difficulté...Tiens, la cérémonie est demain...

-Ça te laisse le temps de te préparer.

-...En même temps que mon rendez-vous au registre...

Elle lui pris les deux lettres des mains pour les lire et afficha un air scandalisé.

-On aurait pu croire que ces imbéciles auraient enfin compris leurs leçons…

-Quelles leçons ? Certains loup-garous ont fait beaucoup de victimes pendant la guerre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Remus la coupa.

-Mon cas compte à peine dans la balance. On n'oublie pas des siècles de préjudices comme ça. Beaucoup de gens vont continuer de me détester ou persisteront à ne pas me voir parce qu'ils ne seront pas confortable avec l'idée de changement. Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas prêt de pouvoir m'engager comme prof.

-Tu auras quand même ton ordre de Merlin, que tu te rendes ou non à la cérémonie.

-Sur insistance de Kingsley, je n'en doute pas.

Minerva se redressa et lui envoya un regard intransigeant qui replongea Remus dans une certaine nostalgie de ses jours d'école.

-Un vrai Gryffondor se doit de prendre ses responsabilités.

Il lui sourit calmement.

-Évidemment.

OoO

OoO

Review !

Merci à ceux qui l'ont fait au dernier chapitre. Je partage globalement les mêmes frustrations que vous sur les relations entre Remus et Harry. J'ai l'intention de réparer ça.


	3. Chapter 3

S'il n'était s'agit que de lui, il aurait refusé l'ordre de Merlin, ne serait-ce que parce que Peter en était officiellement toujours titulaire.

Mais cette médaille n'était pas pour lui, elle était pour toutes les minorités qui se faisaient quotidiennement marcher dessus par le suprémacisme sorcier. Les « hybrides » comme on les appelaient là-bas profiterons pour la première fois en bien trop longtemps d'une visibilité, aussi infime soit-elle. Et si lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à accepter son statut de loup-garou, il n'allait certainement pas passer l'occasion d'être utile à quelqu'un.

Comment pouvaient-ils croire que le rendez-vous au registre suffirait à le dissuader ?

Le château fut laissé à la garde des professeurs restants pendant que les autres transplanaient en direction du ministère. La cérémonie avait lieu dans l'atrium. Les statues symbolisant l'ancien régime avaient toutes disparues et sans l'estrade et les nombreuses chaises qui avaient été installées pour l'occasion, la salle aurait semblé particulièrement vide.

Il vit un employé du registre et un autre de l'unité de capture stationner à l'autre bout du hall, les yeux rivés sur lui.

-Ils prévoient de t'arrêter pendant la cérémonie, dit la voix profonde de Kingsley derrière lui. Tant que les lois d'Ombrage restent actives ils sont dans leurs droits. Je ne pourrai rien dire.

Ils tournèrent instinctivement la tête en direction des journalistes qui se préparaient dans la zone de presse. Nul doute que quoi qu'il arrive, la situation retombera sur Kingsley.

-Tu n'aurais pas du me décorer.

-Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ce n'est pas moi qui décide de ce genre de choses.

-Tu as poussé.

-Oui.

-Tu n'aurais pas du pousser.

-Hormis le fait que je ne tenais pas à essuyer un refus de tous les autres en soutien pour toi, il y a que je n'ai pas pris les rennes du ministère uniquement pour faire comme avant. Cette manœuvre de déstabilisation est vouée à l'échec.

-Comment sont les lits en cellule ?

-Tu auras une suite de luxe. Ce ne sera pas pour longtemps, quelques jours tout au plus.

Remus soupira, las.

-Je pense qu'il est préférable que je prévienne quelques personnes.

-Ne dis rien à Harry, on a besoin de sa réaction pour te victimiser auprès du public.

-Manipulateur.

-Je suis ministre.

Remus sourit et se dirigea vers Andromeda.

-Je vais être absent pendant quelques jours.

-Où vas-tu ? Dit-elle contrariée. Tu n'es pas encore rétabli !

-En prison.

Elle lança un regard noir à l'employé du registre qui le fixait toujours.

-Je reviendrai te voir avec tes affaires et ta potion.

Il passa également voir son père qui le regarda avec tristesse et résignation.

-Prends soin de toi.

Remus alla s'installer au premier rang, entre Minerva et Hagrid qui lui aussi allait recevoir une récompense mais inférieure à la sienne, ce que d'ailleurs il trouva complètement injustifié. Il s'était battu et avait survécu les deux guerres comme lui, pourquoi fallait-il continuer à tout hiérarchiser ?

Remus allait recevoir un ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, on le plaçait donc au même niveau que Dumbledore. Absurde.

Après réflexion, Fudge l'avait également obtenu.

Finalement tout allait bien.

Il écouta d'une oreille Kingsley faire un discours à l'intention de la presse et annoncer qu'une deuxième cérémonie se tiendrait par la suite pour rendre hommage aux nés moldus morts en captivité à Askaban.

Les cérémonies à la mémoire des victimes commençaient à s'espacer. La vie reprenait irrémédiablement son cours, le sorcier moyen retrouvait le travail et sa routine.

Mais pour les personnes ayant perdu un proche arrivait la période la plus dure, le moment où il fallait pour eux aussi suivre le mouvement et recommencer à vivre sous peine de ne plus jamais être capable de remonter à la surface.

-Avant de commencer la remise des différents ordre de Merlin attribués, nous nous devons de vous annoncer, fait rare, le retrait de celui de l'ex-mangemort avéré Peter Pettigrew et à l'accorder à titre posthume à Sirius Orion Black, membre de l'ordre du Phoenix et emprisonné à tort pendant douze longues années.

Remus croisa le regard d'Harry et lui fit comprendre silencieusement que c'était à lui de récupérer la médaille mais l'adolescent fronça les sourcils et ne bougea pas. Saleté.

Il se leva donc et alla récupérer l'ordre de Merlin de Sirius en vérifiant par dessus son épaule que l'homme de l'unité de capture n'allait pas le stupéfixier une fois dans sa ligne de mire.

Après ce petit aparté, le nouveau ministre commença par attribuer les récompenses de troisième et second ordre. Il alla accompagner Andromeda pour recevoir celui de Dora.

Kingsley fit place à quelqu'un d'autre le temps de s'en voir attribuer un et fut également celui qui conserva la médaille de Fol-Oeil.

Quand vint le moment d'attribuer ceux de première classe, le ministre envoya balader l'ordre alphabétique et commença à appeler Minerva, Harry, Ron et Hermione avant lui de sorte qu'il avait finalement eu la possibilité d'assister à l'intégralité de la cérémonie.

-Remus John Lupin…

Remus se leva.

-Pas si vite !

Il manqua d'éclater de rire. On croirait quelqu'un qui s'oppose à un mariage.

-Nous disposons d'un mandat d'arrêt contre le dénommé Remus John Lupin…

-Non ! Protesta Harry en bondissant de sa chaise. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-En fait si Mr Potter, en raison de l'article 247 de la loi sur les…

Remus les laissa à leur dispute et se retourna vers Kingsley qui lui remit sa médaille. Il s'obligea à bien la montrer aux journaliste parce qu'il était hors de question que tout ce que l'on retienne de la cérémonie fut la mascarade de la fin.

Il finit pas aller tapoter l'épaule de Harry qui avait commencé à sortir sa baguette et qui pleurait presque de rage.

-Ce n'est rien Harry, laisse faire, j'en ai déjà parlé avec Kingsley.

-Mais...mais c'est injuste !

Il essaya au mieux de lui lancer son regard de professeur et les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent. Ça le fit sourire, secrètement content d'avoir encore un semblant d'autorité.

-Je vous suis, dit il gaiement.

OoO

oOo

On le balança sans ménagement dans une cellule et on lui retira sa médaille sans réaliser que un, ils pouvaient bien la brûler si ça leur chantaient, il ne remuerait pas le petit doigt pour les en empêcher et que deux, il avait toujours celle de Sirius en tout point identique à la sienne dans sa poche.

Aux alentours de 19h, Andromeda vint lui apporter quelques affaires et une série de recommandations de la part de madame Pomfresh. Une heure plus tard et à son grand étonnement, Flitwick arriva.

-Le ministre a commandé une cellule de luxe, dit-il de sa petite voix haut-perchée.

-Je suis presque sûr que c'était pour rire Filius. Je suis très bien comme ça.

Mais le petit homme le snoba complètement et commença à apporter plein de rectifications. Ce n'était pas de la métamorphose pure, en apparence sa cellule restait la même, mais tout devenait plus mou et confortable. Remus eut soudain l'impression de vivre dans un monde de coton et de douceur. On pouvait maintenant s'enfoncer dans les murs et rebondir sur le sol.

Ça lui rappelait les sorts qu'on lançait pour prévenir des chutes les personnes âgées et les enfants en bas âge.

Mais peut-être était-ce exactement ce qu'il était.

-Je ne suis pas fragile ! protesta t-il soudainement.

-Tut tut tut mon cher Remus, il ne faut pas surestimer vos forces, vous êtes encore en rétablissement.

Le prochain qui lui sortait ça allait voir s'il était aussi grabataire que tout le monde semblait vouloir le croire.

-Votre père m'a demandé de vous apporter ça, continua le professeur en agrandissant une pile de journaux. Il dit que vous adoriez jouer au sept différences quand vous étiez petit.

-J'ai trente-huit ans maintenant...et ce sont des journaux sorciers.

-Il y a un équivalent du jeu dans le chicaneur. Bonne lecture.

Il disparut et Remus s'allongea sur sa couchette, devenu maintenant aussi confortable que le haut de gamme du meilleur magasin de literie. Il sentit des petites vibrations sous lui lui masser le dos.

Il prit le premier journal de la pile, daté du lendemain de la fin de la guerre et commença par faire les sept différences pour faire plaisir à son père. Le jeu était identique à la version moldu à exception près qu'il fallait chasser les petits personnages dessinés ou les faire se tourner pour avoir accès à toute l'image.

Après avoir fini, il entreprit de lire le journal. Il était légèrement surpris que l'impression du Chicaneur ai reprit aussi tôt après la bataille de Poudlard avec tous les ennuis qu'avaient rencontrés le journal et son propriétaire l'année écoulée.

Les articles étaient tous consacrés à la fin de la guerre et certains étaient comme d'ordinaire assez extravagants. La description de la mort de Voldemort par un témoin qualifié de « fiable » par le journal assurant que le mage noir se serait transformé en gelée à la fraise et que McGonagall en avait fait sa nouvelle gargouille de bureau était positivement merveilleuse.

Il passa sa journée du lendemain à continuer sa lecture. Au journal daté du mardi 19, il tomba sur un étrange passage.

 _Dimanche matin dans le village de Lostgrass, des riverains ont fait la macabre découverte de petits ossements humains aux abords de la forêt. Ces événements font suites à plusieurs rapports ces dernières années de faits étranges intervenants à quelques kilomètres du village. Après notre enquête, nous sommes en mesure de signaler également de nombreux cas d'amnésie parmi les riverains qui pourraient être selon nous la trace d'anciens rituels de magie noire dans la région._

 _Si de tels phénomènes arrivaient près de chez vous, nous vous enjoignons à contacter le journal à sa nouvelle adresse, indiquée page 2._

 _JKLiken  
_

Remus se redressa sur sa couchette, il était déjà venu à Lostgrass mais dans quel contexte ? Il fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il lui était arrivé d'aller dans les coins les plus perdus du pays, que ce soit par ennui lors de ses longues années d'inactivités ou par recherche de créatures particulières à étudier mais le nom de Lostgrass faisait écho en lui de façon différente. Il se rappela les os retrouvés à proximité de la forêt et ne put empêcher une grimace.

Il se souvenait de Lostgrass parce qu'il y était passé le temps de sa mission dans les camps de loups garous.

Comme à de nombreuses autres occasions, son séjour là bas fut de très courte durée, juste le temps de se faire jeter dehors .

À toutes les colonies qui lui étaient fidèles, Greyback garantissait moyens et protections. La présence de barrières magiques expliquaient l'amnésie qui devait, il le devinait, consister en l'oubli d'une grande partie de terrain à la périphérie du village et qui avait du réémmerger une fois la magie partie.

Pour les ossements, il y avait plusieurs solutions mais il ne put empêcher un frisson quand il repensa aux quelques cas de cannibalisme dont il avait été témoins dans les camps. Il se baissa et se mit à éplucher le reste des journaux à la recherche d'autres articles de ce genre mais il n'en trouva aucun et son intérêt retomba quelque peu.

Il resta longtemps les yeux dans le vide, jouant négligemment avec l'ordre de merlin de son ami. Merlin qu'il lui manquait. Qu'ils lui manquaient tous.

OoO

Kingsley finit par lui rendre visite le soir du troisième jour pour lui annoncer sa très prochaine libération.

-Les journaux en ont parlés. La gazette a fait son beurre dessus, ils t'ont dépeint comme un personnage au passé trouble et malgré ce qu'on leur a dit et les protestations d'Harry, ils n'ont pas précisés que la raison de ton emprisonnement n'était du qu'à un rendez vous loupé avec le registre. Le chicaneur t'a défendu…

-J'aime beaucoup ce journal, c'est le seul à imprimer les sept différences, dit Remus en posant sa tête sur ses genoux repliés.

-Ils disent qu'un éleveur de Flabouli à taches noires comme toi ne peut décemment pas être un mauvais type.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Flabouli à taches noires ?

-Comme si je pouvais répondre à cette question, sourit Kingsley.

Le ministre observa quelques temps son ami.

-Ça va ?

Remus déplia ses jambes et s'étira.

-Ça va. Désolé si j'ai l'air morose, j'ai été un peu trop seul avec moi même ces derniers jours.

-Ça va drastiquement changer, ta libération sera officielle d'ici deux heures et Molly t'invite à dîner.

Remus émit un grognement.

-Je croyais que tu te sentais seul, s'amusa Kingsley en conjurant une chaise pour s'installer devant la cellule, étendant à son tour ses longues jambes.

-Il y a un gouffre entre avoir un peu de compagnie et se retrouver avec toute la fratrie Weasley. Un gouffre de plusieurs centaines de décibels en fait...

-Ils sont moins vocaux ces derniers temps...dit le nouveau ministre d'une voix douce. Arthur pourrait faire avec la visite d'un ami…

-Pas Molly ?

-Aussi. Mais Molly gère les choses différemment...Dans tous les cas, ta présence ne peut que faire du bien.

Il baissa la tête, septique. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais été bon pour remonter le moral à qui que ce soit, encore moins quand il se sentait dangereusement voguer vers la dépression comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

-J'ai lu des articles...changea t-il de sujet.

Kingsley regarda stoïquement les petits tas de journaux recouvrant le sol de la pièce.

-Je veux bien te croire.

-Un en particulier qui parlait d'ossements retrouvés à la périphérie d'un petit village…

-Un village sorcier ?

-Pas que je sache. Le journaliste parle de cas d'amnésie, il a du faire un rapprochement avec notre communauté mais sans preuves assez tangibles pour alerter les autorités.

-Surtout que ces temps ci, les autorités...Beaucoup d'aurors sont morts, et ceux qui restent sont débordés.

-Ce village, Lostgrass, il y a deux ans, il y avait encore un camp de loup-garoux là-bas…

-Greyback ?

-Pas à l'époque, il vivait bien plus au nord. Mais les ossements sont humains et je n'ai jamais vu autant de meurtres commis chez les loups garous qu'avec Greyback dans les environs.

Kingsley baissa la tête dans un soupir.

-Avec le débordement des aurors, on a confié sa recherche comme top priorité à l'unité de capture…

-Ah. Et moi qui croyait qu'ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour ma célébrité.

-Si nous avions assez de personnel, j'aurais avec plaisir débarrassé l'unité de la bande de radicaux qui la dirige mais nous n'avons absolument personne de formé pour les remplacer et bien trop de criminels de guerres loup garous ou non se baladant dans la nature à l'heure qu'il est…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, mes problèmes euh...administratifs, sillonnent ma vie depuis si longtemps que vraiment je reste subjugué par leur créativité dans le domaine du harassement.

-Tu es en prison, Kingsley leva un sourcil. Ça me semble aller un peu trop loin dans le harassement.

-Il y a peu près quinze ans, j'ai fait deux jours à Askaban pour...en fait je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, un auror m'avait reconnu comme le loup garou suspecté de trahison et ami de Sirius Black. J'étais positionné trop près à son goût de son rencard du soir au chaudron baveur, il m'a embarqué. Fol Oeil était furieux.

-On ne va pas à Askaban sans procès.

-Moi si. Sirius aussi. Croupton n'a jamais cru en mon innocence, il devait y être pour beaucoup dans cette histoire.

Il y eut quelques moments de silence. Kingsley fit finalement un geste pour partir.

-Greyback...l'interrompit Remus, je commence à le connaître. J'ai expérimenté sa soif éternelle de revanche et le sort qu'il réserve aux traîtres.

-Tu penses qu'il va s'attaquer à toi.

Il déglutit difficilement.

-A sa façon, j'ai peur pour Teddy.

-Teddy est bien protégé.

-Et pour Harry...Et pour mon père, et pour Andromeda. Je ne veux pas attendre que Greyback leur saute dessus un jour où ils partent faire leur courses.

-Tu veux le retrouver ?

-Avec les ressources du ministère, ça serait plus facile.

Il tenu le regard inquiet de son ami.

-J'y penserai. Mais s'il te plaît ne t'engage pas seul là dedans. Assez de vie humaines ont déjà été gâchées.

OoO

OoO

Je poste ce chapitre, parce que ça fait avancer l'histoire un tout petit peu et que je peux en profiter pour donner des nouvelles. Sauf cas de mort impromptue et même si je mets trois plombes à updater, je termine mes histoires (je dis ça aussi pour la fic avec Charlie (on sait jamais si quelqu'un la lit) parce qu'elle avance également telle un escargot à contre-vent. C'est à dire pas vite tout en restant quand même objectivement différent d'un phénomène de stagnation éternelle).

Tout ça pour dire que je poste à mon rythme.

Et venez pas me dire qu'un escargot à contre vent ça recule.


End file.
